Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/September 2009
Jungle Troll Tusks gogo ViNcE 16:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you can easily 55, 600, VwK, SF, etc. them. I just don't know where in the world you'd do it. 16:31, 7 September 2009 ::Maybe rinse/repeat ettin's back into reed bog. There are 3-4 that spawn near the entrance to ettins back in reeed bog. Just what i could come up with off the top of my head. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 16:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::quite alot on the paths leading to totem axe farm iirc — μαφλεσ ::::Tbh, I just Spirit Spam farmed them in NM near where Nic is. I got 17 the first run, 12 the second, etc. It's pretty easy. 17:40, 7 September 2009 ::::: What i do is i go to maguuma stade with my 130 dervish, then go left. all the way left is a large group of trolls and some groups on the way. the groups in between have healers so u want to take those out before you attack the troll. Ixillius (havent registered here) :Way too easy with a 145 monk--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 18:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::What in the fuck is a 145 monk? A retarded version of a 55 monk? ···User_talk:Daññy 19:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::No it's for people that can't afford +3 runes so they get a wierd combo of +2 runes [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: You weren't here for that. Drama happened and it got deleted. Toraen talk 19:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) SF is a pain in my asshole =.= doesnt work so well especially with the touchers and random ass aloe in HM. + trolls have troll unguent which is another pain in my asshole. Sins cant farm these with SF :no reason to do HM. — μαφλεσ 10:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :So how does the 55 monk get around the Vamp bites? Must have a speed boost to run past.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:15, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::True but it is manly to do it in HM--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:36, September 8, 2009 (UTC) here's a route along all Troll groups: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v624/defsnipers/tusk_farm.jpg .. cant upload it because my account is fooked 12:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) degen farming with sf tbh. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:32, September 8, 2009 (UTC) 600/smite is nearly impossible with those damn life seed things +vampiric bite. There just isnt enough damage to kill them off. EoE ranger dosent help either. Also, I dont know how to sign things, this is my first post. Sorry! 15:18, September 10, 2009 (UTC)Al Thor They work fine, you just need to learn how to use them, everyone else has farmed with them just fine making you the odd man out.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 20:47, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Forest Minotaur Horn go -- 16:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :They have 4 fucking skills and no elite (even in HM). Anything can farm them. Done. 16:32, 14 September 2009 ::By anything, I mean: 600s, 55s, SFs, Ele tanking, Stance tanking, pretty much any of the raptor farming builds, Spirit farming, etc. So, like I said...anything. 16:34, 14 September 2009 Ok, its easy alright. as for location. anyone? 17:05, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Go to ToA and head south towards Kessex. Kill all the minotaurs you find in the Black Curtain, then zone to Kessex and kill all the minotaurs there. If you're just farming for yourself, you should have enough horns to trade for all 5 gifts on the first run. If not, then just do it again. 17:12, 14 September 2009 ::yes exactly. I just figured that out when I ran to the traveler. there a huge mob right nex to the portal. :::Signed >.< 17:18, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v624/defsnipers/minofarm.jpg you can farm them with Flashing Blades, Shadow Refuge, and 6 empty skill slots via Remote Desktop from work to your home. i'm not even sure this counts so much as farming as standing still. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :obaby, this is farming i can put up with :> — μαφλεσ 02:35, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Farming for PVP players.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::i think you're mistaking pvp players for people who play too much ra. also, gladiator's defense actually works a lot better because you just dwarven stability that shit and everything dies. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 19:34, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::LOL way too easy--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:43, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lmao after one run of horns I walked to the travler and i had 25 horns xD way to easy Anet... 11:39, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Breaking news! Danny actually bothered to farm the minotaur horns this week! He was v v bored and waiting for files to upload to a server, and he accomplished this task using Vigorous Spirit, Critical Agility, Flashing Blades, Dwarven Stability, and a half-empty skill bar! :> ··· Danny Pew '' 17:40, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :you WERE bored!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Frostfire Fangs (09-21 - 09 28) Start at Ice Tooth Cave, head East and then South - you'll find Frostfire Dryads lvl 10-12 in small groups along the mountain sides. A hex removal skill like Hex Eater Signet might come in handy. 16:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :They have Shadow Strike and Suffering in NM, so they may be a challenge for a lot of farmers. No 55's, that's for sure. 16:38, 21 September 2009 ::Any decent variation of a Spirit Spammer build should do, too - mine did: OAWjAuiLJSVTXTfT+glTRb0gjQA 16:52, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Spirit spammers can farm anything :D 17:01, 21 September 2009 ::::Apparently, Frostfires also have Defile Flesh in NM...which hurts 600s and 55s (I don't think it affects VwK). Looks like SF farming and spirit spamming may be the best options. 17:22, 21 September 2009 :::::No. Spirit farming is slow as hell. Critical Scythe tore it up with about 10 minute runs going from Ice Tooth, east to the dryders, then east again to Iron Horse Mines and taking the south path after killing the boss. Nets about 10-15 fangs in 10 minutes. ::::::If spirit farming is slow for you, then you're doing it wrong. But yes, Crit Scythe works. Hell, most physical farming builds work. I was feeling lazy today, so I just A/D MS/DB farmed them. It was ridiculously easy. 20:13, 21 September 2009 :::::::I just did it with simply a default PvE Spiteful Spirit build and a healing monk. Most of the time the monk was healing enough with just Cure Hex. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 22:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Perma starting going N, then E, then second S, clear the path - got 10 drops in about 5 minutes (pulling multiple groups together and nuking). Glad my perma was there since I only have about 1/3 of Prophecies done with him. --Falseprophet 17:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) People had problems? 105+ monk works fine with HB. Took me too long for I whent the wrong way. Also got bored and drank during farm. Another great win for the 145 monk--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Scorched Lodestones Hit Stone Elementals with a weapon. There....that's your farming guide for this week. 16:44, 28 September 2009 :I'm going to bust out my LOLTastic Illusionary Weaponry build for this, I think.--Alessar 19:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I just used the A/D DB farm build in HM. Got 17 on the first run. Really not worth farming this week though, since they're only 200g/ea. 19:13, 28 September 2009 :::A-net needs to try a little harder with nicholas. --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 19:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::If they can just manage to quit making him face walls, I'd be impressed (he's facing a wall again this week). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:46, 28 September 2009 :::::So he'll be moved again shortly? Yay. Toraen talk 19:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Idk, but if they move him expect 3 updates to get it right :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:04, 28 September 2009 Scorched Lodestones (2) Okay, so I started farming these today, and I'm not sure you can call it farming so much as "kill stuff, keep yourself alive". I went with a spirit spammer build and had no trouble. I got 15 in one run from the little outpost south of Ascalon City. I walked a path to Ascalon City, avoided it, and circled down to Nicholas. I was done in less than 15 minutes. I'm sure 600 smite would work if you avoid the mesmer dudes and clean up the popups correctly. A 55 should have no problems here assuming they avoid any mobs that may have life stealing. The elementals do not have any way of getting through a 55. Also a warrior with a hundred blades build on could do well. With the right armor they would take little or no damage. Maybe need a heal for the elemental AoE damage. Since everything is such low level, there should be no worries with any melee build. edit Sorry guys, when I started writing this, there wasn't another section already for this. 19:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Basically...if I'm hearing you right...anything can farm these in NM and most farming builds can farm them in HM? Good....that's what we already have written. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:56, 28 September 2009 :Waist of text...get a char....sword (any weapon)...kill with no skills. Or all you great players can run your perma down and farm them--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the "mending-frenzy-healsig" suggestion is a joke. Should it be removed? Mending-frenzy-healsig is by no means any more lucrative than any other (better) build, so I do not see why it should be kept here. Despite the fact that, of course, Nick has moved on :) 17:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC)